X-Force Vol 1 32
(title) | Editor-in-Chief = Tom DeFalco | CoverArtist1 = Antonio Daniel | CoverArtist2 = Jon Holdredge | Writer1_1 = Fabian Nicieza | Penciler1_1 = Tony Daniel | Inker1_1 = Jon Holdredge | Colourist1_1 = Marie Javins | Letterer1_1 = Chris Eliopoulos | Editor1_1 = Bob Harras | Quotation = I have called you all here to make certain that you fully understand the new parameters of the game we play. | Speaker = Gamesmaster | StoryTitle1 = With a Roll of the Dice (Child's Play, Pt. 1) | Synopsis1 = Brazilian Rainforest Magma has just learned that her young life was a lie. She was lied to by Selene and believed to be a Nova Roman. She instead was the daughter of a British ambassador to Brazil. She has been wreaking havoc in the rainforest. Then, out of nowhere, Fenris attacks. They quickly bind and capture her. Empath is luckily close by and uses his powers to turn their soldiers against them. Fenris takes their own soldiers out and begins the chase after Empath. Hellfire Club The annual gala at the Hellfire Club is taking place with all the heavy-hitters attending. Psylocke and Angel are even seen attending. Vance Astrovik meets up with his teammate Dwayne Taylor as they were invited. They learn of Shinobi Shaw's, as well as the Hellfire Club's interest in the capture of all the old members of both the Hellions and New Mutants. Guthrie Farm Siryn and Warpath stand next to the IPAC over the grave of Sam's father, Thomas. They are thinking of how they have been surrounded by so much death as of late. Elsewhere, Shatterstar and Rictor meet with Sam's brother, Joshua, to try to find both Sam and Boomer. Inside the farmhouse, Cable, Domino and Mrs. Guthrie talk to Sam's sister, Paige. She seems to be the last one to see what happened to Sam and Boomer. She tells them that she saw them swimming in the lake and then a woman (who turns out to be Siena Blaze) overpowers them both and teleports off but does not know where they went. Gamesmaster's Mind Sam, Boomer and Magma each float in the mind of Gamesmaster. He brings the Upstarts in and they discuss the game rules and current standings. The rules are to gather as many of the Hellions and New Mutants as possible, for points, and the one with the most points at the end will win. He then tells them that Fenris is starting to make their move up in the game as they speak. Brazil Empath continues to flee Fenris through the rainforest. He reaches the Brazilian encampment and Fenris finds him before he can call for help. Nina da Costa is there and runs to his aid. Fenris then slaughters most of the workers there. Moonstar arrives and knocks out Fenris and then Moonstar tells Nina that they are going to come after her next as Moonstar was a previous New Mutant. Guthrie Farm Cable tells Mrs. Guthrie that she needs to let Paige go on her own path in life and soon she will need to leave the farm. Mrs. Guthrie finally agrees. Suddenly, Fitzroy appears and threatens Cable to give up Warpath and Rictor. Cable tells him no. Hellfire Club Shinobi Shaw meets with Vance Astrovik alone. Shaw tells him that he needs his help in capturing their next quarry. He tells him that he is the best suited for the task as it is his girlfriend, Angelica Jones - a.k.a. Firestar. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * ** ** ** * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * ** ** ** ** ** ** *** *** Other Characters: * Unnamed Brazilian workers * Several Nova Roman citizens * Several members * ** ** Races and Species: * Locations: * ** *** ** *** **** ***** ****** Upper East Side ******* ******** and ********* *** **** ***** Items: * Vehicles: * | Notes = * This is part 1 of 4 in the crossover event, Child's Play. * The scene at the Hellfire Club Mansion is the same one seen in . * This issue is reprinted in other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 06/13/2010 }} References